Crystalline
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: Shadow has been having nightmares. Nightmares of a certain crystalline monster. But he's gone right? Never to return? What happens when his nightmare becomes a reality? Mephadow Yaoi One-Shot


**CRYSTALLINE**

What was thought to be a normal day, for a certain ebony hedgehog, ended as a nightmare. Confined to captivity. A night terror, often repeating itself on lone nights, and after long insecure days… A feared dream of submission to a loathed enemy. A dreaded place where he obeyed the others demands. Where he would simply be a doll for the other, to be the object of which a twisted lust was bestowed upon. But it was so much deeper than that. There was no discipline if he rebelled, there was no penalty if he pulled away, and no punishment if he ran. He was wilfully chained. Chained and used.

Never once did the midnight hedgehog think that dream could be reality. Just a haunting nightmare, due to unresolved past issues and mental instability. That was all it was to him…. Just a nightmare…. A nightmare of a crystalline monster.

-xXx-

There was rarely an evening where Shadow could relax like this. Simply lie on the couch and read a good book.

It was a Friday night, and surprisingly, rather peaceful. It was rather odd, but the ebony one couldn't care less. Contently, he flicked to the next page, crossing his feet over the other and shifting his weight onto his back.

Just as comfort was found, piecing the silence like a pin to the outer edges of a balloon, Shadow's doorbell called from the foyer.

'_Apparently, some people don't know the meaning of 'peace and quiet'._ The striped hedgehog mused, placing down his book and walking to the door.

"Hi Shads!" Was the greeting given by a certain azure hedgehog, his trademark grin pursing his lips.

"What do you want faker?" The ebony one's reply sounded just as annoyed as he was feeling, one of his hands resting on the doorframe.

"I was thinkin' we could like, go clubbing or whatever." The blue speedster asked.

The midnight furred had noticed that the usual energetic tone of the other was replaced by one that sounded gravely, and unused to the urban speech. Not that Shadow really knew that much about urban anyway…

"I was hoping for a quiet evening, actually." The darker growled, eyeing the other with a sneer across his lips.

The cobalt's expression darkened. "Well, too bad. I'm taking you clubbing." Sonic almost hissed, annoyance and obsession only just picked up by genetically enhanced ears.

He grabbed the ebony one's wrist and attempted to pull him from his home. Shadow gasped at the other's sudden ferocity, and pulled against his whim. "W-what the hell?" he stuttered, breaking from the others grip.

Emerald green eyes locked with those of The Ultimate Lifeform. These eyes looked more ominous than the usual one of the cobalt. They were sharper, more narrowed, and almost…Eager? "Look." He finally said, turning around and gesturing a stoping motion. "You've been tense as of late. A night out is something you need." He said in a relatively calm voice.

Shadow stopped. Maybe Sonic was right. He had been, a bit apprehensive lately, and rather couped up in his apartment…

"Alright." He said. "I'll go. Just let me lock the doors." Shadow walked back into his apartment and did just that.

"Good." Sonic said, almost menacingly.

Shadow looked oddly at the cobalt hero, a grin of what he thought was malice on the others lips. The black and red hedgehog quickly brushed it off as a smile of excitement for the evening ahead. He pulled the door shut and Sonic motioned for him to follow.

-xXx-

Shadow, in all honesty, thought Sonic was lost. The two were wandering around a dark, abandoned neighbourhood. It consisted of mostly tall brick or plaster buildings, with smashed windows and gaping holes broken into them.

He walked up beside the cobalt himself and asked if he knew where he was going.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ where we're going." Sonic replied, again with a raspy almost malice tone. Too this point, Shadow thought he was imagining the twisted sound of his semi-rival's speech, but now… it sounded too real.

"And trust me when I say you're going to _love it_." The malevolence snaking though each syllable, this time though, his re-assurance sounded as if there was a kinkier meaning behind the statement. Again, Shadow passed it off as his imagination…which was beginning to annoy him.

The more they walked, the more the scenery began to freak out The Ultimate Lifeform. They now were in a weed-overgrown town (If you could call it that). All the houses looked as if no-one had gone in them for years. They were moulded and frail, and dark green moss travelled up their walls. None too far from were the two were standing looked like a hospital building, it too was neglected and filthy but seemed somehow to have a certain light about it. In the distance, Shadow could see a tall red tower. It glowed slightly and looked a bit like the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

"I have no idea what dance club is in the middle of a ghost town, faker. But it's…" The ebony hedgehog stopped in mid-sentence by his blue companions laughing fit. His laugh deepened and thickened in depravity.

"Sonic are you ok-"

From the moment he turned around, it all became clear. He remembered the laugh, and to match, two piecing reptilian eyes. The now, greyed and mouth-less Sonic walked slowly toward the other, laughing deeply as he did so.

It was too late to run…

Dark smoky tendrils wrapped around his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. Shadow desperately clawed the earth, in hope of escape but all efforts were in vain. The blackish purple mist enveloped him, binding his arms and legs. The last thing he saw was the face of the haunting nightmare, slowly changing, that sadistic grin ever growing.

-xXx-

Midnight lids snapped open showing fearful scarlet orbs.

Shadow was thankfully alone.

But he wasn't thankful about the fact his arms were bound by his sides and lower legs were bound to each other, both by thick leather straps. A purple metal collar was fastened onto his neck, a purple chain leashing him to a metal hoop on the wall. Shadow pulled vigorously at his restraints, but it was hopeless. He gave up, sat down and took in his surroundings.

It was dark as there were no lights currently on. Shadow was in what looked to be the children's section of his local hospital. It was bland white with various toys spread out across the floor. There were desks and hospital beds and machines in one part of the room, all dirtied and dusty. Doodles and scribbles in texter and crayon decorated the walls and floors. These drawings were of a short-haired girl in a dress, a gender confusing person with either a dress or a long coat and multiple ones of cats.

The midnight one's train of thought became a part of a de-railed massacre when a large one-way mirror turned to clear showing all things nightmarish on the other side.

Shadow started to struggle again, letting Mephiles's smirk grow wider.

The crystalline beast approached the chained lithe being, his acid green eyes caressing the distressed one.

The one that caged him defeated him and almost destroyed him. One would think that Mephiles would hate him after all he put him through. But…no. He now was intrigued by the anthro hedgehog. He had a mind to force the other to submit, to admit that he belonged to Mephiles.

Now, Shadow was to be his.

He would claim that genetically engineered body. Shadow belonged to him and he would make him not only accept it, but like it. He would submit to him, and only him. He would be kept where he could be watched, and kept an eye on, so no-one else would try to claim him. No one else would even be able to touch him… Only Mephiles.

Scarlet eyes widened as smoky dark violet tendrils ripped the blue leather bindings on his arms and legs. Shadow was free; however he was lead into a false sense of security. The tentacles grabbed his wrists and pulled them upwards, before locking onto the metal ring where the collar connected.

"W-what! G-get these th-things o-off me!" Shadow cried, pulling and squirming in retaliation. Mephiles watched in amusement as his beloved was struggling against his mist.

"There is no point in fighting it." The crystalline beast purred. "It'll only hurt more."

Shadow only let out mumbles in a reply as he was now gagged by the mist tendrils. By now, the smoky tentacles were everywhere, grabbing, groping and exploring his body. They pushed him onto the wall and yanked him out until he was fully straddled.

Shadow was completely helpless. At the mercy of Mephiles.

The crystalline monster drew near the black and red hedgehog, leaning over and placing two hands on each side of his head. All at once, the tentacles faded, all except the ones holding his hands and legs. Mephiles muzzle curved, and soon a small line appeared.

A pair of maws was now visible upon the spirits face, which formed a lustful grin, uncomfortable for those who gazed upon it. The muzzle and its owners head descended to the neck of the other which he began to bite affectionately. Pale lavender talons glided softly over ebony fur, making slow circles on his ribcage. Shadow tried to suppress a moan that threatened his voice box.

The crystalline beast chuckled and pulled away to stare into his beloveds eyes. "I see you're enjoying this." He snickered, still caressing his prey's ribs. Shadow shook his head violently, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"No?" The mystic monster asked, cocking his head at the notion. The questioning look was soon replaced by a lusty expression of malevolence. "Well, I guess I have work to do." The spirit said maliciously.

The dark being crushed his lips against those of his captive's. These lips were ice cold, and gave Shadow a slight frostbite. Mephiles smirked before forcing the others mouth open. It didn't take much; his tongue darted in and explored his mouth. Tears streamed down the ebony one's cheeks. This was humiliating, but why was he enjoying it?

That tongue danced around in his mouth, lapping at the roof, back and sides not leaving an inch untasted. He was being quite passionate about it though, despite it forcefulness and the plain fact Shadow was unwilling.

Shadow suddenly slid down the wall, so only his head and upper back was resting on it, and a certain part of him was a lot closer to Mephiles then he would have liked.

Mephiles's frosty claws moved about his body, one hand softly fondled his back, tracing his spine sending jolts through a midnight-furred body. The other hand caressing his sides slowly slid down that same body, across the stomach and…

Shadow jumped. Mephiles had a tight grip on his groin, and began to slowly massage. Shadow gasped. He tried to pull away from his captor, but the wall prevented such an action, and if he were to slide down it, it would make him more vulnerable to the crystalline monster.

He was well and truly trapped. Caught between his captor and the wall, his mouth being abused by the other's tongue, dark violet tendrils with a tight grasp on his wrists and ankles, Mephiles's hand with a tight grip on…something else…

The dark spirit's own lips let go of the one's of The Ultimate Lifeform's, though their faces were still kept in that place.

"Do you what's next, my dear Shadow…?" Mephiles asked in a blood curdling tone, a Cheshire cat grin worthy of any American Mcgee game, forming on his lips.

That's when Shadow panicked. He began to kick violently, breaking free of the tendrils holding his feet probably weakened due to Mephiles putting less concentration on them, and more concentration on the distressed little black and red hedgehog under him. Shadow shook his head fiercely, the chain around his neck rattling. "N-no! No! P-please! I be-beg of you! D-do-don't! Pleas-se-se!" he sobbed, tears now fluently leaking from his eyes, scarlet irises full of fear.

The crystalline monster grabbed his face, stopping the kinetic of the other, only his chest moved, going up and down brusquely. "Oh, but we'll enjoy it! Well… I will anyway." Wickedness thick in the beast's tone, as he purred softly to the other.

He let go of his face and talons dragged down ebony fur, until he reached his knees. Mephiles slowly pried them apart. "P-pl-please st-stop!" Was the midnight furred one's cry as he stared up into acid green irises. His eyes like a calm lava pit, lust and anticipation bubbling in the heat, a row of jagged fangs showing themselves in a cruel leer.

Mephiles apparent either didn't hear the others whimpers, or just ignored them as he pried his legs further apart, his eyes travelling down to the source of the commotion. These piecing green eyes flashed back up the other and locked glares for a few seconds before looking back down and yanking the black and red hedgehog's lower limbs.

Shadow yelped at the movement. He found himself now flat on the ground, back pressed firmly against the cold tiles. The crystalline spirit's hands realised the chained hedgehog's knees only seconds later to be grabbed my smoky tendrils that he had been rid of before.

The ghostly talons found their way to the hedgehog captive's hips, of which they griped tightly.

"N-no s-stop-p! P-please-se-se, n-no! I-I don't-t care what you do, but please! Not this!" Shadow whimpered shrinking back, trying to stop the inevitable.

Was Shadow actually begging? Mephiles grinned wider. He like this look for the so called 'Ultimate Lifeform'. '_I think I might do this more often…'_

"Too late my pet…. Far too late." Mephiles chuckled before burring himself deep in the artificial hedgehog.

Shadow thought he knew pain. He thought he could handle pain, no matter how strong. That was one of the benefits of being The Ultimate Lifeform, after all. Woo how he was wrong. A shrill cry filled the research centre. He felt as if his insides were tearing apart, Mephiles was certainly larger than he had ever thought (Not that he really thought about that) and this was the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

'_Goddamn it Gerald! You said I'd be prepared for everything! You obviously forgot about this!' _Shadow cried to himself. Then again, he didn't think the professor would think he'd ever be raped by some demon, spirit thingy.

Mephiles's ears perked up at the cry of his prey, and he instinctively wanted more. He began to thrust back and forth into the small body, the ring of mussels not taking it as well, rather tight around him. Friction making it all the more harder to dominate the black hedgehog.

It had been a few minutes since Mephiles had inserted himself into the ebony hedgehog, and he had gotten used to it, mind you it was still uncomfortable and a major invasion of personal space (not stressed enough). It was when the crystalized monster began to lunge back and forth did the pain truly start striking the artificial hedgehog.

Shadow screamed again. 'This hurt' was the understatement of the century. Why for the love of Mobius would _anyone_ do this _wilfully_ of all things?

He got his answer pretty quick.

During his blind combination of thrusts, Mephiles had hit something that made this little… whatever it was, take a turn for the better. Shadow let a moan coax his throat, breaking the screaming and/or whimpering streak.

'_What was that?'_ Mephiles mused. His beloved had gone from screams of complete agony, to a loud moan that echoed around the room. He loved the cries, no doubt, but this little moan had got him a little more excited than he would've thought (And frankly, the moan was something he wanted to hear more of).

Mephiles smirked and aimed for the same spot again, earning the same reaction. And again. This time, Shadows head flew forward and into the crook of his neck. His tendrils pulled up Shadow's legs and hooked around his waist. This made it a hell of a lot easier to enter that black and red body.

Shadow had heard of this before. It was something people would call a 'g-spot' now he knew why. And boy was it a good spot indeed. Mephiles pushed back in and hit that same spot again, making Shadow's head fly forward and bury itself into the spirits oddly fluffy neck.

He could tell that Mephiles was getting a kick out of seeing him being so submissive. Enjoying the fact that now, he was at his mercy and he chose to make Shadow feel good just for his own sick twisted humour.

….That's what Shadow had predicted anyways.

In fact, this was the opposite of what Mephiles was thinking. Yes, he enjoyed making Shadow suffer and he really, **really** enjoyed making him this submissive. But this… was different somehow. How he was giving this 'pleasure' if you will, made hi, feel good inside.

….Which somewhat annoyed him.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He hands in misty tendril shackles formed fists and his leg grip on the other tightened. One thrust and that would do him. And surely enough, that thrust came, and white liquid covered both of their stomachs.

Unexpected to the crystalline beast, a large amount of warm white liquid splashed on his stomach. Mephiles gasped as the ring of mussels around him tightened into some sort of anal death grip and immediately let his own load into the other.

The tendrils keeping Shadow's limbs captive disappeared, he didn't have the energy to keep them up anymore. Who knew intercourse could be this exhausting? Mephiles had truly pushed himself tonight.

Shadow collapsed. His whole body gave way and his arms and legs simply dropped. He was way too tired to escape. Sex takes a lot out of you, willing or not. Plus it was kind of hard with a dark spirit sitting on top of you. Since fleeing was no longer an option, and the purple clad metal chain leashing him to the wall, sleep sounded nice. His eyelids now heavy shut over tired scarlet irises. And sleep came rather quickly.

Mephiles looked down at the now sleeping Shadow. _'That didn't turn out the way I planned…'_ He thought, but an energy-stricken smirk came across his lips. _'But maybe it turned out for the better.'_

This grin was not one of malice, lust or malevolence.

This was a grin of enjoyment.

A grin of happiness.

His body began to fade back out of his crystalize form, due to the lack of energy. He needed to replenish this energy. Contently, he sighed, pulled out of his beloved and rested next to him. His eyes began to shut and his arms slithered around the one he loved. And that night, a peaceful slumber was slept.

-xXx-

The dawn light hit Shadow's eyelids, forcing him out of his slumber.

Midnight lids opened lazily and he found his surroundings to be unfamiliar. Shadow sat up and a pain that was –unfortunately- familiar to him struck in his backside. He remembered the distressful memories of the previous night and surprisingly did not regret them.

He looked around for the godforsaken demon that did such an awful deed to him. Sadly, he was not insight. Shadow mentally slapped himself for saying it was 'sad' that Mephiles was no longer around. He should be celebrating his absence… shouldn't he?

'_I better not be developing Stockholm Syndrome.' _Shadow mused as he struggled to stand up. He rubbed his neck where it had been chafed from the clad metal collar.

Speaking of the darn thing, it was unlocked and placed on a table not too far from where the black hedgehog was standing.

He walked over to it where place next to the chain, was a note with 'Shadow' written in cursive. Curiously, Shadow opened and red it.

_To my dear Shadow,_

_I look forward to doing this with you again._

_~Mephiles_

_P.S The bathroom is to the right. You might need a shower_.

Scarlet eyes travelled to his body, where a large amount of white liquid that was sure as hell not milk coated his stomach and chest.

"Mephiles! It's in my chest fur and all." Shadow hissed.

In a huff, he marched off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

~FIN.

**A/N:**

**YAYS~! I'M FINISHED! **

**A GOOD MEPHDOW STORY WITHOUT A SIDE OF SHADOUGE! *Points to back of throat* **

**Now guys, I'm not sure if this couple is as popular as I think (Hope) it is. If I get reviews and/or favourites I'll make a multiple chapter sequel called Hourglass! So get typing! 8 or 10 is the minimum of reviews. If I don't get more than that, no Hourglass :(**

**GET TYPING! **


End file.
